1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valved coupling device particularly suited for use with cryogenic fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valved coupling devices are used to couple and uncouple conduits for conveying a wide variety of fluids. One such coupling device is used in the prior art for conveying liquid nitrogen at temperatures of approximately -320.degree. F.
This particular prior art coupling includes a nozzle and a receptacle. The nozzle is connected to a supply container of the fluid, and the receptacle is connected to a container that is to be filled.
In this prior art coupling, the nozzle and the receptacle each include a valve. A lever operated actuator on the nozzle is rotated to open the nozzle valve and to push against and also open the receptacle valve to permit fluid flow through the coupling. When the nozzle and receptacle are to be uncoupled, the actuator mechanism closes the nozzle valve and permits a spring to close the receptacle valve, so that fluid cannot flow through the: nozzle or through the receptacle when the nozzle and receptacle are uncoupled.